<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[星昴] Words by cloversleaves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446244">[星昴] Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloversleaves/pseuds/cloversleaves'>cloversleaves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloversleaves/pseuds/cloversleaves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>話說在前（Warning）：</strong>
</p><p>引用了嬸子在推特的「四月一日偵探事務所背景」裡星昴相關的律師設定，亂七八糟地加改了細節，其實僅僅為了烤肉而生的文。是一篇很不負責任又嚴重爛尾的文，OOC可能有。<br/>本身最後是想再開一次車（明的or暗的），但感覺太難了就作罷。而且這之後星昴會不會再復合的問題，我想這兩個人分手後不會那麼簡單容易因為一次炮就復合，大概離他們復合還要走很長的一段路，只是感覺這之間，他們亦有可能再發生那種關係，但會不會變成炮［咳］友......我真的不知道，畢竟他們都太過的禁［咳］欲。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[星昴] Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>背景設定</strong>
</p><p>　　星昴曾經是在同間律師事務所工作，年齡大概相距5年或以上。剛畢業的昴流初來乍到，而阿星在上司同事眼中都是很能幹出色的存在，雖然不是昴流的導師（Mentor），但在昴流心目中，阿星是很照顧他的前輩。於公於私都給予他很多建議、幫忙，在交談與愛好上，他和阿星都有較相似的共識，雖然性格不同，而且天生的敏感讓昴流察覺到他並不怎了解阿星，但也不影響兩人之間好感的膨脹。在朝夕相處下（不），好感變成愛戀，當中有人告白後，兩人就在一起了。雖然沒有真正同居，但很多時都會輪流在對方家過夜，剛好兩人都是獨居（P.S.本身北都跟昴流一起住，但後來因為閃瞎單身人士為由，以及雜誌社工作及閨蜜的關係而搬走），所以基本上是類似同居又非同居的狀態。</p><p>　　昴流當律師的原因大概是出於正義感，以及某些契機所致。雖然很多人覺得昴流的性格不適合當律師，但他從打算走上律師的職途上已經有過心理準備，在工作上有自己的一套原則及想法。與阿星的矛盾是在於超乎他原則的接受範圍，伴隨著交往日漸深入與工作走上軌道，昴流才真正了解到他所不了解的阿星的部分，而阿星也漸漸地、毫不介意地暴露出昴流可能難以接受的關於他的面目，於是兩人開始出現爭執，到後來分歧越大，雖然爭執中間存在過包容和諒解，但還是難免存有裂縫，最後兩人就分開了。<br/> <br/>　　至於阿星，他是有覺得昴流作為律師某種決心還是不夠，在他眼中的昴流還是有點天真和可笑，甚至對他有一點輕蔑的態度，這十分大的部分是源於阿星自身的傲慢，別人眼中的他謙虛又和藹，但真正讓他看上眼、能夠與他平起平坐的人簡直是少之又少，再加上天蠍座體質之類。這也是令昴流覺得痛苦的地方。他雖然嘲諷昴流的天真，但最初還是被他的善良吸引住吧。 </p><p>　　設定41偵探事務所推文提及的離婚訴訟，是在星昴分開有大概半年至一年後發生的。雖然分手之後兩人私下都沒再聯絡，只有在工作上一兩次正面／間接巧遇，但兩人都仍然處於單身狀態，而從感情的角度上可能比起分手，更像是冷戰......=v=因為鬧不快又分手，兩人都盡量避免與對方接觸，就算他們有跟共同認識的人／好友接觸，也都避免遇到對方的狀態，尤其是昴流。阿星的事特別讓昴流覺得難受，基本上在對阿星深刻的想念中，又掙扎在這份思念之類的自我折磨，但最後他發現思念的部分還是濃烈更多。只要記住這點跟原作是差不多就可以了。</p><p>　　總之這是一個以星昴分手為背景的腦洞。再加上我想讓昴流當主動......如此的私心。所以寫著寫著就覺得...有OOC和崩壞的可能QvQ</p><p> </p><p>　　P.S. 文中昴流喝過酒，但沒有醉，他只是想借著酒意來放飛自我。雖然酒量不好的昴流很可愛，可是如果不好酒精、看上去不勝酒力的人竟然意外地好酒量，尤其是昴流這種乖寶寶，感覺會特別特別的萌。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
 </p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>Words</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　加班後天色已暗。因為是星期五，很多上班族都紛紛在工作後三五成群約會，放鬆過去一周的辛勞。</p><p> </p><p>　　地鐵、公車等大型交通工具的人流高峰期因而延晚，突然而至的過雲雨除了為街面覆上一層閃閃爍爍的薄糖衣，亦令過路者甚是狼狽。此時若擁有一輛私人車，則使一切都方便多了。</p><p> </p><p>　　大雨已過，毛毛細雨卻持續不斷，雨刷搖曳著撇去擋風玻璃前的雨水，再擱下，機械式地反反覆覆。等待信號燈的時候，星史郎注意到行人路上沒有打傘的途人，即使雨勢不大，他都不會有電視劇中浪漫的閒情逸緻在雨中漫步，甚至思考人生。</p><p> </p><p>　　待信號燈轉號後，他繞過環形路段駛進反向的直路，有見與目標距離拉近而漸漸減速。行人路上的人絲毫沒察覺後方的車，反而被匆忙追趕公車的迎面少女奪去注意力。<br/>
 </p><p>　　隔著玻璃，星史郎能看見那女生向被撞到的男子點頭道歉。當車停在路邊時，已剩下男子一人，車燈照射路面的光吸引他回頭，等他借路邊的街燈看清車內的人時，臉上一閃而過的表情誠實呈現出他的愕然。</p><p> </p><p>　　臉帶微笑的男人為車外的青年從內部打開車門，幾秒過後青年才緩緩挽開車門把手、俯身坐進座位上，關門連同戴上安全帶的動作優雅連貫。等對方安定好後，星史郎才發動車的引擎。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　濕氣將髮絲黏在一起，有幾綹貼在青年的前額與脖子上，連白襯衣、西褲與黑色的公事皮包都被雨打濕了三成。</p><p> </p><p>　　同事聚餐過後天已轉黑，名叫邦子的新女同事家在別區，對聚餐那一帶的路不熟悉，於是曾經住在這附近的昴流便擔當起帶她到適合公車站的責任，怎料送行完畢忽然下起大雨，忘記帶傘的他只能在車站的簷篷下，等雨勢減緩再走。</p><p> <br/>
　　往地鐵站的路不算遠，大概步行十五分鐘路程。他不徐不疾地走在毛雨下，雨滴鑽進他的衣領下及皮包裡，沁入的涼意撫慰酒後偏高的體溫。</p><p> </p><p>　　只顧想著事情的他忘記看路，與趕路的女性相撞在一起，那時聽見什麼微細聲音的他正想低頭察看時，停下的車便吸去他的注意力——隔著車前玻璃，他看見那個此刻尤其思念卻不想遇到的男人，鄰線駛過的汽車車前燈穿過玻璃上層層疊疊的雨潰，在男人的臉上留下萬花筒似的變化圖案。</p><p> </p><p>　　「什麼事令你想得如此入神？」</p><p> </p><p>　　聞言回神，青年接過男人遞來的手帕，接著是放在座位中間的那盒衛生紙——針織的米黃色面紙盒上面有兩隻相擁一起的大小企鵝，在牠們懷中紅底的心型上寫著「LOVE」的白字，那是北都贈予他們的手作品——他輕輕道謝，然後用得來的手帕和衛生紙盡可能地抹乾頭髮、露出來的皮膚與公事皮包。</p><p> </p><p>　　「你身上有酒味，看樣子喝得不少。」</p><p> </p><p>　　星史郎這句話顯然令昴流一愣，他遲滯地伸手摸向車門上的按鈕，降下他那邊的車門玻璃，好讓雨後濕悶的風迎面撲來，捲走酒氣，「…抱歉，薰到你了。」</p><p> </p><p>　　男人臉上仍是帶著不退的笑容，叫人猜不透心思。</p><p> </p><p>　　除了有一搭沒一搭地提起昴流晚上的聚餐及星史郎工作繁重得要在事務所加班的事外，兩人一路上都不怎麼說話，整個過程都處於被動狀態的昴流更是安靜得像被酒精催眠的醉漢，途徑的隧道與遮蔽物的一抹抹光影在他定格向前的臉與眸間留下花花亂亂的色塊，僅僅從邏輯正常的話句中知道他意識仍然清醒。</p><p> </p><p>　　昴流從公路上經過的景物和路段辨認出這是駛往自家的方向，一天工作添來的疲累與即將返家的精神鬆緩隨即襲上心頭，但另一種與之相反的、混雜著焦躁與感傷的情緒亦在心底蘊釀，而這種心情的根全源自他旁邊的男人。</p><p> </p><p>　　到昴流的家需時不長，星史郎將車停在那棟高級住宅的路邊，卻沒有半點下車的意思。他解除車門鎖，讓昴流能夠開門離去。跨出車外的人在離開之前向他致謝，與此相似的畫面似乎發生在好一段子之前，星史郎記不起來確實的時間，略有不同的是青年的頭髮比記憶中短了，而說話語氣也變得不溫不冷。</p><p> </p><p>　　昴流是走到家門口才發現鑰匙不見了，恐怕是剛才與路上的少女碰撞時弄丟，他在門口站了半刻，最後還是決定撥一通電話。</p><p> </p><p>　　可是在手指觸及輕觸螢幕上的數字方框，他滿腦子都是車門掩上前星史郎嘴角翹起的和善弧度。一個功成身退的好司機，除此之外什麼都不是。那一刻他眼中只有滿眶的苦澀。</p><p> </p><p>　　線路音號結束後切換成男性沉穩的聲線，昴流頓時心一悸，他盡量讓聲音聽起來平靜地簡短解釋來電的原因，而話筒對面沉默得令他有種心臟被一點點輾裂的錯覺。</p><p> </p><p>　　寂靜的背景音後貌似有車輛駛過並捲起空氣的氣流聲，青年只能想對方是否已經在回家路上，他開始為一時的衝動而後悔，卻聽見男人宛如近在耳邊的發笑——『在你家樓下門口等』。</p><p> </p><p>　　昴流來到公寓樓下時，星史郎的車泊在路邊的郵筒旁，而當事人正站在車前，將手上餘下的一截煙管擠進攜帶式煙灰收納盒內。金屬框眼鏡後的眸形似莞爾，當中的精明凌厲直勾勾注視昴流，察覺到的昴流將視線和手都放在男人為他拉開的車門邊緣上，卻忽略了空氣中濃濃的煙味，即使在他關上車門後仍久久不散。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　昴流以為到星史郎的家之前，自己被會問到些什麼，但星史郎沒有，彷彿就在暗示，在那之後，他對昴流及他的事皆不在意、沒興趣，形同路人。</p><p> </p><p>　　離婚訴訟案相距至今已一年，那次之後昴流跟星史郎沒再打對手，雖然同行難免會在工作地點上打過照面，但除了眼神接觸與兩三句問候語外就沒別的接觸，更何況都有各自同事或客戶隨行。</p><p> </p><p>　　其實昴流不是很想見到星史郎。當他看見那個男人，就會想起他們之間的不愉快與爭執，而那些磨擦總會赤裸裸地暴露他們永遠拉不近的個性差異，對方不會為他改變的部分，而他自己也不能捨棄的部分。另一個原因是他害怕成為在男人眼中毫無意義的存在，這比起討厭更折磨人。</p><p> </p><p>　　他嘗試放下，但每當他做一件事，腦海最先浮現的都是星史郎的臉孔，那簡直是不經意的反應。有陪伴左右的家人，有繁重鎖心的工作，星史郎絕對不是他生活的軸心，但他的心緒唯獨被這個男人佔滿。</p><p> </p><p>　　對方的家與以前相比沒有多大變化，只有客廳的茶几是新的，其他擺設與廚房的格局都略有不同，除此之外，都跟昴流記憶中的一樣。</p><p> </p><p>　　雖然被雨淋濕的衣物都幾乎乾透，星史郎還是讓昴流先去洗澡，他將平時穿的浴袍交給昴流，至於昴流身上穿的西服則拿去清洗。</p><p> </p><p>　　水溫暖和的淋浴能沖走酒精殘餘在體表的氣味、精神的委頓與肌肉疲勞，但有些東西卻洗不去，總需要面對。事實上在他發現掉了門匙時，大可以聯絡握有他家鑰匙的北都，以她的作風，哪怕是在編輯社加班，抑或是赴約，都必定會為他趕回來開門，但他最後還是撥電話給星史郎——只因當時首先想起他。因此當星史郎在電話裡頭問起北都時，他霎時啞然。這意味些什麼，他並不是真的不知道，或者該說，他一直都很清楚。</p><p> </p><p>　　昴流穿著星史郎的浴袍走出浴室時，正好碰到手拿著衣物的星史郎，他認出那是以前放在後者家卻沒有帶走的衣服。</p><p> </p><p>　　「這些衣服放在衣櫃裡挺長時間了，得先洗乾淨再穿。你可以先穿我的衣服，我想應該不會大很多，不過昴流君應該也不會在這裡留太久吧。」</p><p> </p><p>　　話句中酷似逐客的意味讓昴流心頭收緊，他需要某種契機來自我放縱，一次又一次的過分壓抑只為他帶來疲累，而酒精為他提供了良好的借口。</p><p> </p><p><strong><b>　　<em>假若現在不做點什麼……就不會再有機會。</em></b></strong>——那是霎時間在他腦海裡湧現的想法。於是他握上男人的手，於後者相比，他的手仍帶有出浴後的溫熱。</p><p> </p><p>　　緩緩一拉，再配合身體靠前，唇上的輕吻只維持幾秒鐘。星史郎臉上的驚愕牽起心臟狠狠猛跳的悸動，卻又彷彿感染著微妙的喜悅，他雙手捂住並拉下對方的脖子，再給予一吻。</p><p> </p><p>　　他刻劃著男人嘴唇的動作小心翼翼且深情，像無聲地陳訴內心的言語，兩手不自覺上移、交疊在男人的頸後，時而張嘴眷戀地輕吸那雙唇瓣，時而簡單地磨擦上面的紋路，直到久違的氣息悠悠而來，才結束單方面的親吻。</p><p> </p><p>　　星史郎擁吻他所作出的回應，讓昴流再次意識到他對這個男人的思念與其他人或事無關，同時有樣東西叫他心生疙瘩——這段與星史郎分開的時間是否他單方面的一廂情願，是否因為他過分地堅持原則，以及個性中的固執所致的作繭自縛？北都的規勸與無奈的神色頓時浮現在昴流腦海，但想到星史郎每每表現出來的漠然，就像有些什麼堵住他的喉嚨一樣難受。</p><p> </p><p>　　身高差距使星史郎的嘴巴與昴流的顴骨上端持水平線，所以接吻的時候昴流必須抬頭，才能觸碰到對方。在星史郎注視的眼神下，昴流低垂眼瞼，與前者分開的唇落在下頜的側邊，再側首淺吻男人耳垂下、下頜骨後的凹陷處。</p><p> </p><p>　　星史郎的視角只能及到昴流的頭顱，他順勢低頭瞥著後者耳根前後的碎髮，憑著觸覺感知脖子上的騷動，呼在皮膚上的鼻息癢癢的，他連昴流正在解他領帶及襯衣上的頭兩顆衣鈕也知道，於是他揚起嘴角——接下來的事顯然易見，他只是為青年的主動感到意外。</p><p> </p><p>　　「昴流君有在跟誰交往嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>　　昴流沒有回答這個沒頭沒尾的問題，但星史郎還是能從微細的反應中得到他想要的答案。</p><p> </p><p>　　青年將星史郎深藍色襯衣上的衣鈕全解開，動作倏然停下，等再次抬起手時，他揤住星史郎的肩膀，用不重的力半推半帶地把對方按到沙發上，而當事人似乎不打算拒絕，順應他的意思。</p><p> </p><p>　　星史郎坐下時似乎壓住了些什麼，但他在他查看之前，位於上方的昴流湊近他，讓兩人的唇簡單地碰了一下。他的姆指按住青年的下頷，餘下的手指分開、輕扣住後者的腮部，而姆指指腹在青年跪下時，擦過那微微潤紅的嘴唇。他默言地望著昴流以下至上的姿勢，輕柔地印吻自己裸露在襯衣外的皮膚。</p><p> </p><p>　　昴流的吻從喉結一路往下，他的吐息有點急促，夾雜著不易察覺的焦慮不安。當來到腹下部時，徘徊的氣息引起星史郎某種生理上的欲望，但青年似乎沒有再往下的意思，而是在那一帶的肌膚上打轉。</p><p> </p><p>　　這時微弱的「咻」聲剎那驚醒兩人，星史郎這才知道被他壓住的東西是原來是浴袍腰帶末端的一角，而剛才昴流俯身的動作間接扯鬆了浴袍腰帶的結，使得原先裹得緊緊的鵝絨袍子此刻寬鬆不整，一邊的領口幾乎滑落地掛在昴流的肩膀上，完美地露出了該邊精緻的鎖骨與半個肩頭。</p><p> </p><p>　　「你真讓我吃驚，昴流君。」星史郎倏地一笑，他的手擦過青年可以用清秀俊美形容的臉孔，摸弄著左邊泛紅的耳根，「以你的性格，沒有固定的交往對象，是不會做這種事。」 </p><p> </p><p>　　「你就不怕，我已經有交往的對象了嗎？」星史郎從視線下方的漂亮臉顏上看出動搖，於是他將接下來的話句緩緩地逐字托出，「說不定『她』正在往這裡的路上，然後看見你和我在做這種事。你說，之後會發生什麼事呢？」</p><p> </p><p>　　男人給足夠的時間，讓痛苦與怨悔在那雙祖母綠眼底裡蘊釀，看樣子青年深深相信了他的話，但他不計劃將這個折磨人的玩笑持續下去。於是他壓低身，在足以能在綠眸中看到自己的影像的距離外、幾近貼上那咫尺的唇前，用滿帶感慨的語氣說道：「你真可愛，昴流君，即使像我這樣的壞人，仍然選擇相信我。」</p><p> </p><p>　　唇上的觸感變得微涼又柔軟，星史郎輕易推開昴流本身就不牢固的防線。這是他今晚主導的第一個吻，雖然他為昴流的主動感覺詫異，卻絲毫不討厭，甚至他很有興趣知道一個向來內歛隱忍的人能在性事上主動到怎樣的程度。</p><p> </p><p>　　他溫柔地安撫青年的情緒，與此同時又熟練地掠奪，他能從密合的嘴巴察覺到昴流在顫抖。正打算為這個吻收尾的時候，突如其來的痛楚令星史郎皺了皺眉。</p><p> </p><p>　　昴流沒有咬得很用力，卻足以提前拉開二人的距離。泛紅的眶中是牢牢盯著男人的綠眸，當中夾雜太多的情緒，讓星史郎一時間辨別不了哪種情緒佔據的份量更多，然而這仍難以掩蓋當中的美麗，與那張漂亮出眾的臉孔一樣賞心悅目的美。</p><p> </p><p>　　等慍色從綠眸子中消去蹤跡後，只剩下其他更為複雜的色彩在等待著沈澱。在星史郎將他攔腰壓倒沙發，及後解開浴袍、完全暴露出那對男性而言過於白晢的軀體的過程中，他安靜地微微昂首，為男人挪出空間。</p><p> </p><p>　　昴流半瞌著眼感覺那個人的手撫摸著脖子，往下滑過肋骨的指頭像仔細摸索著骨頭的間節，並在他呼吸時，依著胸腔收放的節奏在起伏。</p><p> </p><p>　　繞到後背的手臂仍然是記憶中熟悉的溫度，他索性在對方背後交錯手臂，讓他們的距離更加貼近，從而用眼瞼、鼻樑及臉頰去感受那個人的存在。由思念與愛戀交織著升溫至臨界點的情感，混合從胃底湧上、仍未消散的酒氣侵蝕著青年的理智，當鼻頭與鼻頭相貼的瞬間，他情不自禁地伸出舌尖。</p><p> </p><p>　　起初只是唇舌間的舔舐，但不知是誰打開的契機，兩根舌頭從輕輕的磨擦到緊緊的交著，分泌的唾液由於姿勢的關係，更多地往下傾注到昴流的那邊。</p><p> </p><p>　　正當昴流換氣且不得不嚥下那過多的液體時，男人的舌搔刮起他的牙床，細數著他的牙齒般繞過後方、再往前搜括到上方的顎間，齒間充斥的MildSeven菸草味讓他思緒有點恍惚卻又著迷，著迷的程度近乎迷戀，尤其是在他願意暫時放下往日他為自己加上的枷鎖，即使嘗到痛楚也要追尋的他所渴求的——下唇被咬住，那個人用著不具傷害性的力度拖噬那片唇瓣，而他的舌顫抖著掠過隱藏在唇後的牙齒，後及唇外雖然有好好修刮鬍鬚卻略帶刺感的皮膚——印象中唯獨屬於星史郎的味道。</p><p> </p><p>　　星史郎摸向青年的膝部，擄住膕窩，看似隨意的一撥便讓那修長的腿纏上自己腰間，臂膀與腰部配合用力一抬，改變了兩人的體位。</p><p> </p><p>　　重心的瞬間轉移使昴流的胸口狠狠撞上星史郎，纏綿似的接吻被強制打斷，昴流如從水中躍出的潛水者大口爭取久違的空氣般喘息，泛著水霧而深邃的綠蔭在陰影下熾烈又尖銳的金眸間看到自己的映像，清晰而完整。</p><p> </p><p>　　下腹貼住男人的腹上部，雖然兩人的體溫都在攀升，肌膚相貼的部位溫度卻是星史郎較低一些。西褲上腰帶的皮紋與金屬扣環在碰撞之際，將昴流裸露的大腿內側與腹股溝磨得生痛。</p><p> </p><p>　　兩人默靜對視片刻，星史郎率先將昴流身上的浴袍褪到後者的手肘，而昴流從袖口抽出雙手，攫住男人的衣領往後方兩邊推去，露出壯實的上臂。</p><p> </p><p>　　星史郎擁有比一般男性健壯的身材，即使穿著整齊端莊的西裝也能從寬闊的肩膊與身板顯出他的壯碩，與昴流那種穿衣顯瘦、脫衣才精實有肉的的類型不一樣。除去天生高大的因素，也與生活習慣有關。</p><p> </p><p>　　昴流的健身習慣是在認識星史郎之後被後者帶領養成的。柔靜標緻的外表常常讓昴流被誤解成甚少運動的年輕人，但事實上他從小便是文武精通的模範兒，天生的運動神經使他在學時期經常受老師及同學的邀請，參與球類或田徑等活動及比賽。只是自大學中後期起，繁重的學業、實習到往後的工作幾乎把他的精力抽光，運動的機會便大大減少了。</p><p> </p><p>　　那段仍然跟星史郎共事的日子裡，在某一次的交談之後，昴流就跟著星史郎上健身中心。被養成的習慣哪怕在他們分開後，還是無法捨去。再者，健身中心的確能彌補現代社會人缺乏運動的不良習慣，好處在於它是鍛鍊身體的好地方，方便且選擇性的高效率。只是定期的健身或運動並沒有為昴流帶來足夠讓男性羨慕、女性傾心的身型，始終肌肉的生長也因人而異，這也是他與星史郎的不同之處。</p><p> </p><p>　　星史郎讓昴流為他脫去襯衣的舉動十足溫和的順從者，但他眼底中的從容自信更像正在欣賞囊中獵物一舉一動的狩獵者。</p><p> </p><p>　　昴流因為他的噬吻半被迫地昂首，而隨著逐步往下，他環在對方腰際的手將懷中的人整個往上托。當他舔舐起青年胸前那鮮紅的嫩肉與周圍敏感的皮膚時，放在他肩頭上的手會因為舌頭的活動與頻率而微微收緊、放鬆。</p><p> </p><p>　　青年的抽氣聲在高仰的性器被逮住時忽輕忽重的，倏然躍升的心率透過皮肉傳遞到嘴唇，星史郎在對方平坦的胸前留下淡紅的痕跡，手則在來回撫弄那灼熱的器官，動作一下輕柔又一下折磨。</p><p> </p><p>　　原先搭在男人肩頭的手向對方的西裝褲頭伸去，但由於身體被托起，昴流的指尖只能勉強碰到布料的邊緣與星史郎結實的腹肌。縱使如此，讀懂他用意的星史郎調整了姿勢，讓他握住了露出褲口外的男性象徵。</p><p> </p><p> 　　昴流小心謹慎地套弄著手上的性器，脈搏的跳動彷彿在親吻他的指腹與手心，而星史郎覆蓋著他生殖器的手在冠狀溝周圍游離，剩下的手指與掌腹有技巧地磨擦著頂端敏感部分的皮膚，那極端的感受就像在逐步剝削昴流的正常呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>　　男人的鼻息與他吐出的氣息混合一起，在搔癢彼此的神經。</p><p> </p><p>　　星史郎突然在他耳邊哼笑出聲，沾染幾分情慾的祖母綠往聲音的主人投予一瞥，從而對他的笑寓意疑問。</p><p> </p><p>　　星史郎不得不承認這兩年來昴流成長了很多，工作場上眉目間的冷靜果斷，成熟與幹練正在他身上綻放光彩，配以本身秀麗的相貌與沈著雅靜的氣質，這一切都使他比以往更迷人。大部分女性都喜歡能幹且獨當一面的成熟男性，不難想像如今青年身後擁有不少追求者，只是……</p><p> </p><p>　　被抑壓的喘息以隱約能聽見的聲量在男人耳邊迴盪，星史郎頓時覺得心情異常愉快，性愛帶來的本能更加煽動他內心的愉悅。</p><p> </p><p>　　隨著湧現的生理反應，前精在手的帶動下都為雙方柱身的表皮覆上一抹濕氣。為穩住身體的重心，昴流用雙腿夾緊星史郎的腰，但此刻他的腿有點發軟，使他不得不讓上半身靠近前方的懷抱，避免自身身體往後傾。</p><p> </p><p>　　當男人空著的手落到後方的某處，昴流冷不防顫了一下，他讓自己的心定下來，但兩根在開口周圍打旋的手指使他的下腹部有陣緊張的繃緊感。</p><p> </p><p>　　「那兩樣東西我都沒有準備，所以會痛。」</p><p> </p><p>　　雖然沒有直接指明，但昴流還是意會到星史郎指的「那兩樣東西」是什麼。他眨了眨眼睛，張著嘴卻一時間不知該回應什麼，結果只「嗯」了一聲。</p><p> </p><p>　　後來想要補充些話，卻因為前方被肆意地用指頭揉刮著敏感的鈴口而輕喘，等他順過呼吸，說的話卻輕得有點失音：「沒…關係——...。」</p><p> </p><p>　　前指節進入得算順利，但要再往耐推進就不那麼容易了。昴流試著自我放鬆才勉強容納了半根手指，缺乏潤滑而乾澀的腸道面對異物的入侵只有難耐，這只是開始，便已經令昴流擔心他是否能繼續下去。</p><p> </p><p>　　體內的手指在進行小幅度的活動，而當其他手指鑽進去時，昴流只覺得痛楚掩過一切的其他感覺，使他的心臟收縮了一下，即使在他嘗試放鬆繃緊的肌肉，還是驅使不了那種疼痛。</p><p> </p><p>　　星史郎沒有停止撫慰兩人的性器，他將昴流僵住的手包在掌心，帶動青年停下的手活；而他微微張開埋在對方體內的手指，以擴張環著的括約肌，等那裡的寬度適合，才真正開始抽動。</p><p> </p><p>　　雖然男人有儘量放輕動作，卻也不足以減低乾燥的腸壁與指腹表皮磨擦時，猶如踩在刀尖上的刺痛。顫慄鼓動皮膚上的毛線，一陣冷汗覆蓋昴流後頸及以下的部分，他略為艱難地作出吞嚥動作，協調自己的呼吸，直到下身的疼痛麻痺了感官，漸漸習慣了對方的手指在後方進出摩蹭的感覺。</p><p> </p><p>　　從開始到現在一點點從鈴口滲出的黏液濡濕了兩人的手，星史郎打算將昴流掌上可能沾有兩人份的生理液抹去並充當潤滑油的取代物。當他食中兩指用一種挑逗似的勁度抹過昴流的手心時，他感覺到後者不自然的回避，於是他倏地握住對方的手腕，等中指沿住掌中心的紋路與摺出的小窩上摸了一把後，才悠悠放開。</p><p> </p><p>　　精液不是良好的潤滑劑，但總比沒有的好，加上前面的擴張，他已經能輕鬆地整根抽送在另一方體內的手指。</p><p> </p><p>　　為配合星史郎的動作，昴流完全匍伏在對方身上，兩人的軀體貼服得連體溫與搏動都能傳遞，而當他因為星史郎抽出手並抵上另一股更甚的熱源而抖擻時，便等同將自己的內在完全、赤裸地暴露給那個男人。</p><p> </p><p>　　星史郎忽然停了下來，性器的頂端被淺淺地呷在開口的位置，那裡僵硬地反射收縮，就好比它的主人此刻的心情。</p><p> </p><p>　　「這樣真的好嗎，昴流君？」</p><p> </p><p>　　那隻手溫柔地摸上他的臉，昴流頓時有點茫然，到底是因為動作所帶來的悸動，還是因為那意義不明的話，他不知道。他試圖思考星史郎提出的問題的意思，但對方在他身上煽惑的曖昧仍然意猶未盡，那種蠱惑在蠶食他的思緒，令精神難以集中。</p><p> </p><p>　　「你會很痛的，沒關係嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>　　與柔情蜜意的表情及呵護關懷的詢問相比，那雙琥珀的眼眸太過平靜，平靜得好似沒有情緒的，幾乎與此同時的卻是沒有預兆下，那頂著他後穴的硬物突然陷進他的身體。</p><p> </p><p>　　遠比手指粗大的東西一下子撐開後方的某處，即使事先有預備，那種難以形容的疼痛還是讓昴流難過地緊咬著嘴，而且那個人顯然是有意地放慢折磨的過程。</p><p> </p><p>　　嘴巴送上關心，身體卻在給別人施予痛苦，還能若無其事的人……</p><p> </p><p>　　「果然還是太痛了吧，昴流君？要不我們到此為止，」除了男人近在咫尺的聲音，昴流還能聽到自己的喘息聲因痛而在發抖，「又或者…」</p><p> </p><p>　　<strong><b>如果你一定要堅持的話，那就找尋一個讓自己舒服的角度。</b></strong>星史郎的語氣很平和，咬字也十分清晰。<strong><b>畢竟你舒服了，我也會很享受。</b></strong></p><p> </p><p>　　明明那人的話語裡沒有半個威脅或強迫意味的字詞，但昴流還是有種被對方操縱在手裡玩弄的感覺，星史郎瞇起的眼睛彷彿在對他說：這就是你的誠意嗎？看來你對我的心意不過如此。</p><p> </p><p>　　昴流在質疑是否有必要為這個人而蠶食自己，對方看來也不需要這種自作多情的舉動。只是如果現在放棄的話，那之前所做的一切都會形同火堆裡的紙片，令他處於一個蒼白且可笑的位置。他需要這個男人，就算那人不需要他。</p><p> </p><p>　　從他主動擁吻這個男人的一刻起，他渴望找個缺口，扔掉理智。就讓他任性一次，限期是今晚。</p><p> </p><p>　　男人瞳間的陰影變得深邃。他看著昴流半垂著臉，那骨感分明得好看的手按住他摸住對方臉頰的手，剩下的手則繞到後方——昴流扶住他的性器，並配合坐姿降下身體，慢慢吞沒著他。</p><p> </p><p>　　沒有潤滑劑的性愛果然不是明智的行為，只會令雙方都難受。才進入了三分之一，星史郎便皺起眉頭，那勒著他的地方緊得令他不適，但他知道這個情況要持續一陣子，至少得給他身上的青年一點適應的時間。</p><p> </p><p>　　整個進入的過程就好像身體只剩下痛楚一種感覺，幾乎奪去昴流的力氣與思考的能力，身體僵硬，雙腿在顫抖，只能靠左手勾住對方的頸部以借力支撐身體。然而雙腳一軟，間接讓體內的異物埋得更入，越漸放大的強烈不適逼得他鼻頭發酸。</p><p> </p><p>　　昴流收緊左手，讓上半身靠向星史郎，與之交頸。這樣那個人便看不見那些從他眼眶裡擠出來的淚水，他不想被對方看到自己失態的一面。</p><p> </p><p>　　星史郎撫順青年光潔的背，心裡頓時萌生一種正在安撫著受傷小狗的錯覺，這個怪異的想法令他不禁失笑。耳邊傳來昴流控制著的呼吸聲，似乎深呼吸成為後者唯一能排解難耐的途徑，但他顯然不知道自己抒氣時發出的聲音在旁人的耳朵裡是怎樣的滋味。</p><p> </p><p>　　男人按住青年一邊的肩頭，將他略為推離自己，然後擄住他的腦枕，鎖定那雙微微紅潤的唇。貼著他的臉頰帶著冰涼的濕氣，那裡曾經存在的淚珠已經蹭在他的肩膀上，現在只剩下淡淡的痕跡。</p><p> </p><p>　　在唇齒規律的吸吮動作期間，依附著星史郎的昴流緩緩起伏腰身，讓未完全插入的性具進出直腸的開端及更外面的部分，以緩解雙方的不適。星史郎亦用手托住他一邊的臀部，每當他抬腰的時候便輔助他一把。</p><p> </p><p>　　身體的擺動加速肺部換氣的節奏，唇舌間的纏綿讓昴流每每借短暫的間歇貪戀著空氣，輕促的喘息在刻意的控制下斷斷續續、時輕時大，偶爾夾雜著幾乎不可聞的啾啾細響。</p><p> </p><p>　　持續的活塞運動協助放鬆括約肌，星史郎被容納的身體部分往甬道越探越深，而懷中人動作的幅度亦漸漸放大。</p><p> </p><p>　　莖身與腸壁的摩擦既帶來舒心的慰藉，亦膨脹著慾望，這兩種滋味幾乎是無人討厭，包括星史郎在內。在這純粹卻不粗暴的感官之旅上，他邊享受眼前美麗的青年為他帶來的歡愉，邊欣賞那被性欲與熱度逐步薰紅的軀體，特別當青年本身的膚色是如此雪白。</p><p> </p><p>　　昴流亦體會著與星史郎相似的官感感受，尤其是在過程中被幾度輾過的地方時，嗚咽似的短音會控制不住地從他鼻腔裡擠出，而生理淚水隨著眼睛的眨動依附在濃密的睫毛上。</p><p> </p><p>　　長時間維持相同的姿勢令筋骨有點發硬，於是星史郎稍為活動一下左腿，卻踩到那件原先圍在昴流腰際、卻不知何時早已掉落地上的浴袍。</p><p> </p><p>　　也許是由於動作的改變，那雙腿下意識地往星史郎的腰收攏，帶著間歇的微細抖顫。</p><p> </p><p>　　借著人影下明明滅滅的光線，星史郎注意到懷裡青年的性器前端上漸泛著濕潤的光，然後用姆指觸碰從細孔中新冒出的水珠，水珠隨即在皮膚上化開。</p><p> </p><p>　　指腹盤旋打圈的動作將液體均衡塗抹在渾圓面上，低重的吁息在迭逿，陣陣碎碎的。在男人的手撫慰著掌心的熱柱時，暢流著的半透明液體在指縫間與縫貼的腕邊漫出，滴落。</p><p> </p><p>　　彷彿即將被淹死的錯覺衝擊著昴流，身上的毛孔都放大得爭逐著空氣，每當承受一次星史郎鞭撻般的撞擊，從內部往外擴展到皮膚的酥麻都讓他泛軟得幾乎乏力且僵硬，而他唯一<strong><b>能</b></strong>做的是感受著，因為他根本<strong><b>不打算</b></strong>拒絕。</p><p> </p><p>　　當星史郎將他放在皮質的平面上，他收攏的手臂經腋下扣住前者的身體，半睜著的綠眼餘光落在露出堅實的頸線外的指頭。對方在體內進出的勁道連帶掀動皮套特有的聲音，兩人力量的對衝足以輾熱身下的沙發。</p><p> </p><p>　　最後兩具緊挨的軀體掙扎著停止互相的拖動後，只剩下交錯急促的呼息此起彼落。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　沈穩的呼吸逐退，有人要從睡眠中甦醒，首先反應的是指關節的微動，然後是翻開的眼瞼。</p><p> </p><p>　　雖然比不上床舖的舒適度，但青年躺著的沙發還不愧對於它昂貴的價格，軟硬度宜中優良，以至於這數個小時的睡眠質素還算不錯，當然也可能是他本身的疲憊所致。</p><p> </p><p>　　昴流翻了側身，他貪戀著被沙發與被子包裹著的感覺。亟欲的抒解沒有為他的身體添加太大的倦意，但數小時前那個人帶給他熾烈沈酣的滋味和餘韻仍然鮮明地殘留在身上。</p><p> </p><p>　　澎湃的激情減退後，緊接回來的理智與惴慄滿腔，卻隱隱中多了份期待。</p><p> </p><p>　　與星史郎所做的事以兩人目前的關係來說，很是尷尬，至少對昴流而言是。</p><p> </p><p>　　星史郎讓昴流留宿，但由於他是獨居，原先屋宇布局設計的客房被改設為書房，沒有多餘的寢室或床舖。兩人在寢室的床與客廳沙發之間斟酌一番，雖說對方表示不介意同床，但昴流還是堅持選擇睡沙發。</p><p> </p><p>　　醒來後的昴流失去了睡意，他輾轉幾遍，被服摩擦與擔當背景音的指針律動相較之下格外疙瘩。喉舌發乾的感覺並不舒服，在他伏著盯看前方放空了一陣子後，還是打算起來喝杯水。</p><p> </p><p>　　青年在卸去毛毯坐起時，不易察覺地皺了皺眉。某個部位傳來的不適在站立而行時更甚，但那種體內像是被掏空的怪異感覺還是被他刻意無視。</p><p> </p><p>　　玻璃杯傾斜的角度因水的份量漸減而遞進的同時，略為寬鬆的袖口往肘關節靠攏，彷彿被黑暗吞沒的淺淡手臂部分亦隨即露出更多。</p><p> </p><p>　　星史郎的衣服尺碼對昴流而言實在是不合適，雖然未至於大得很過分的地步，但套在他身上時，袖口和褲管都需被淺淺捲起。</p><p> </p><p>　　將杯子簡單沖洗過後，昴流把拭乾水的皿具放在架子上，而眼神餘光不經意掃到一個方型的物件。他把煙盒撿起端詳片刻，深色的英文字母在他的姆指後續一冒出，直至「S」字被他用指頭輕輕地刻劃，再往下撇去後，整個紙盒被他握在手心。</p><p> </p><p>　　假若人能像香煙紙盒般設計簡潔、掀開能一覽無餘......</p><p> </p><p>　　以前的自己總是把很多事想得很直接，經歷變多，自然而然地越漸體會到人的複雜性，不可能再像小時候那樣僅僅著眼於事物美好的一面便是足夠，因為現實並不是由人與人之間的美好所推進，而是經過逐一的否定從中推敲出來的面貌或結果所構成。</p><p> </p><p>　　人是複雜，群體也是，所以世界才沒有絕對的對錯、黑白之分。從中找出最「公正」、「正確」的「結果」，就是法律、審判存在的意義。這是昴流之所以成為律師的原因。</p><p> </p><p>　　一般人眼中的「正義」與律師眼中的「正義」有異，是由於社會道德與法制的分離。這是以前他跟星史郎有討論過的話題。他曾經以為他們是同樣的人，但後來他發現在背後支撐著他所堅持的「正義」的「底座」，跟星史郎是完全不同。</p><p> </p><p>　　昴流花了不少時間才認知到原來自己對星史郎的了解太淡薄。從初識到認識，再到交往及成為親密關係的過程中，他都以為那個男人像他表面那樣簡單易懂，但事實上簡單易懂的人是自己，才會如此深信對方是他眼中所認為的樣子。</p><p> </p><p>　　如今當他曉得星史郎內在的複雜性，是否代表著現在的他也變得複雜？</p><p> </p><p>　　昴流回過神時，他已經屈膝坐在茶几與沙發座墊之間的地板，雙手分別拿著星史郎的打火機和一根完整的香菸。</p><p> </p><p>　　幾乎被遮掩在陰影下的眼睛被「唰」的擦出的火光照亮，切割齊整的捲紙與菸絲被燒得縮捲起來，從中央冒出圓形的焰舌，連著一縷冉冉騰升的薄煙。</p><p> </p><p>　　青年慢慢地把菸的根部放進嘴裡，回憶著寥寥幾次被他撞見在抽煙、後又因為看見他而滅了火並柔和莞爾的星史郎，一吸，說不出的特有味道與更多的比他嚐過要濃郁的苦澀在舌頭上散開。他模仿著腦海的影像呼出煙霧，灰白氣團在室內若隱若現地飄散。</p><p> </p><p>　　一吸而一呼，動作簡單得讓昴流有點茫然，他機械式地重覆同樣的動作數次，使澀味滯留在口腔內，麻痺了味蕾。</p><p> </p><p>　　被反覆品嘗的香菸快燃掉三分一，昴流卻感受不到它的滋味何在，更不懂星史郎喜歡香菸的理由，就如同他實在不了解那個男人的心思。</p><p> </p><p>　　剎那喉嚨的收緊讓他被煙嗆到，隨即猛烈地咳嗽起來，但為了不吵到房內在睡覺的人，他捂住嘴壓抑著咳嗽的聲音，如此一來難受得眼眶都冒出淚水。</p><p> </p><p>　　昴流屈在臂膀裡悶咳，當咽喉的癢意被掃空，他瞥著手上的菸，已經失去了抽吸的欲念，只是純粹夾在兩指間，看著薄煙升散的路徑發呆。等煙頭聚積的灰燼到了再也支撐不住重量，歪斜而即將掉落時，他才驟然驚覺，但來不及把煙灰抖進煙灰缸裡，就已經先落在茶几面上。</p><p> </p><p>　　正想把清理好後的垃圾扔掉的昴流，恰巧視線對上了不知什麼時候站在斜背後的星史郎，青年臉上的驚訝眨眼逝去，他猜對方是看到了，卻沒有表示。</p><p> </p><p>　　「天還沒亮，你在做什麼？」</p><p> </p><p>　　「沒什麼。」他繞過男人，把手上包有灰燼的衛生紙扔進垃圾桶裡，回頭時，卻見對方正在抽他放在煙灰缸上未燒盡的菸。</p><p> </p><p>　　男人沒說話，而他也不想說什麼，於是僅僅坐在彼此的旁邊，等待破曉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>想扔番茄、拍磚的隨意，但請輕手..............</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>